The Awkwardest Stakeout Ever!
by Ems724
Summary: The title gives it away... But if it doesn't it's the awkward first stakeout between Silvia and Pepa. Written by JuneBuggy01 on Livejournal. Posted with authors permission


Um, this is another idea from Onemorefan. Coincidentally it is also my favorite ever scene of Pepsi. I know what you're thinking, "Wtf? What about the parking garage or the hangar or the bathroom scene, Junebuggy?!" Nay, for it is this one where I first saw how brilliant these two actresses worked together and I fell in love with the pair. Yeah, and it's gonna all be Silvia's thoughts, which is kind of like her POV

Oh god, what am I doing here? I told my dad I'd accompany Pepa to torture him. Now it's only toturing me! I've looked out the window like a bajillion times... This is going to go on all night. This is awkward, silence is awkward. Say something instead of just folding your arms to keep from fidgeting. Look, she's getting bored, she's just playing with her gun, think. "I really think that we're not going to see a thing tonight." Good that worked at least we're looking at each other. Oh, not long she's already looking out the window again.

"Not even the stars. That's what I hate most about Madrid, Silvia. You can't ever see even one fucking star in the sky."

There's stars in the sky. There's always stars in the sky. Is she stupid? I'll just let her know just in case. "But there are stars up there. It's just that we're in a street with a lot of light. If we were in a big dark street, they'd be there." Okay, that may have came out a little mean... Great she's looking away again, what the hell? Maybe I came off rude too. She obviously likes stars, say something about the stars...Anything. "I can point out Ursa Major!" Look she's smiling at me, I think that worked... She's laughing, I wanna be in on the joke. "What?" Shit my smile is humongous. Turn it down a bit.

"Nothing, do you want a prize?"

Oh, she was laughing at me. God, I'm blushing, I'm blushing, and blinking frantically, turn away! How can she always do this to me? Make me so... nervous? Almost twitchy. Ugh, I'm looking out the window again. Fuck, even when we kids she did this to me. I wanted her to like me so badly when were growing up and now it's the same exact thing. She was the cool, popular one and I just wanted her to want to be my friend. Damn, I'm path-

"Write this down. 8133CMJ - Grey car. Do you have it?" She' s so cute, working as if it matters. Did I just say she was cute?

"Yes." That was an answer to her question, not mine. Right... Shit, she's staring at me, okay, staring and smiling at me. Why am I feeling flustered. I can feel my temperature rising. Just breathe, in, good now out. What the hell? Did I just whistle? God, I'm looking out the window again. Did I just gulp?

~~~~~~~~~~~

Why do I keep looking at her? Why does she keep looking at me... like that? She has really beautiful, penetrating eyes. I did not just think that. Oh great she's silently whistling. Is she making fun of my earlier breathing technique? That's not a bad idea though, music. Music could break the silence. It won't be so awkward with music.

_"Imagine…. That things could work out if we tried…"_

I don't think so. She's way too beautiful and my dad hates her... Plus, plus I'm not into her. She's a girl. What the hell is she doing to me? Am I biting my lip. Her eyes, her lips, just so- No, what are you, no, just stop already, look away. Okay make that a bajillion and twentieth time I've looked out the window. I hope she doesn't think this is romantic or anything. I have to turn the music off, it's worse than the silence. But then I'll need to think of something to say. Say the first thing that pops into your head.

"Did you know you were my first kiss?" That was the first thing that popped into my head?

"No."

"Yes." Why am I smiling? It feels nice.

"No. I don't believe you. They say you never forget your first kiss!" I haven't.

"Well, I remember more the scandal that erupted from it than the actual kiss."

"Oh really?"

Oh no I've offended her, It's not that it was a horrible kiss, it was actually quite lovely. Say something, but not that. "Well, no, but… it's just… I'm just meant that-" Way to articulate your words.

"I get it, I get it. That it was just a stupid thing. Sure." It wasn't stupid. It wasn't stupid!

"No, but we were just kids!" It wasn't stupid.

"Sure."

She doesn't believe me. I have to make her believe me. "We were only eighteen years old!" Why am I defending the non-stupidity of the kiss anyway?

"Yes, Silvia, yes." Okay, good. I actually think that she believes me. Am I still smiling? "If we kissed now it'd be different." What did she just say? Kiss now? Why would we do that? Does she want to kiss me? Do I want her to? Why is my breathing quickening? "We're not kids anymore." We are definitely not kids anymore! Why is it so hot in here? God, her eyes are burning into me. No they're not. "And it wouldn't be the first." Hmm. That's actually quite funny. Suddenly, not so hot in here. I like the way she smiles. She's turned, I guess I'll turn to look out my window for the bajillion and twenty-first time. Why am I blushing?... And why did that question make me smile?


End file.
